Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the connection of a device with another device.
Description of the Related Art
Pairing is a process used in computer networking that establishes a connection between computing devices to allow data transfer between them. For example, a Bluetooth enabled mobile phone may be paired to a Bluetooth headset. When the mobile phone and headset are paired together, the user of the mobile phone may use the speaker and microphone of the headset instead of the speaker and microphone of the mobile phone.